1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for navigation assistance.
2. Description of Related Art
In known navigation systems, routes may be defined and calculated. As a result, the user or the operator of a means of transportation, in particular of a motor vehicle, is directed from his location to the desired destination in that the navigation system constantly gives the user or driver driving instructions until he has reached his destination.
In doing this, conventional navigation systems attempt to direct the user or driver along the most convenient route, which is ascertained by the navigation system. The user or driver can define a home address in these known navigation systems; however, this has no influence on the route guidance.
In an area with which the user or driver is familiar, for example, the area surrounding his home, it is rarely advantageous to use a navigation system, however. For one thing, the input of destination addresses is associated with additional effort, and for another thing, the driving instructions or driving recommendations in the known area present a disturbance, because the way to drive is obvious to the user or the driver. It would be obvious, of course, to turn off the navigation system in the nearby area.
However, if the user or driver is forced by circumstances to leave the route known to him, the navigation system could calculate an alternative route for him in the known way and lead him to the destination on this route. However, for this purpose, the navigation system must also be used in the nearby area.
A navigation system that takes into account whether the user or driver knows the section of road being passed is described in the published German patent document DE 102 42 125. This known navigation system does not provide any correction messages after a specified route has been left if the means of transportation is located in an area that is known to the user or driver.
However, this known navigation system operates relatively schematically with regard to the suppression of correction messages, whereby the flexibility of this known system is restricted.